Sigismund Sinclair
Pendor est en proie à toutes sortes de maux. Le banditisme et les sectes impies terrorisent la population et les seigneurs du royaume au lieu de défendre leur peuple, ajoutent à leurs difficultés leurs guerres sans fin. La nourriture est rare et la vie incertaine. Maintenant, plus que jamais, les paysans se souviennent de la Prophétie de Madigan. Maintenant, plus que jamais, ils ont besoin d'un héros. Dans le village de Vezin, un jeune homme charismatique, âgé d'à peine vingt ans, et une femme de caractère du même âge décident après une nuit de réflexion sur l'état du monde qu'ils ne toléreront plus les raids des barbares de Vanskerry et des sauvages Mystmountain. Ils ne laboureront plus les champs et ne les cultiveront plus parce qu'ils sont brûlés ou la récolte est récupérée par des armées étrangères. Ensemble, ils décident de rassembler tous ceux qui le souhaitent et partent pour résister à ces menaces et pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Est-ce de la de chance, de destin ou de ténacité, personne ne peut le dire, mais le couple et son petit groupe de volontaires ont remporté plusieurs victoires significatives sur les pilleurs autour de leur village et leur groupe n'a pas tardé à croître en force et en nombre. Des gens de tout le pays vinrent se joindre à ces deux personnes qui luttent pour les gens du commun et les pilleurs ont fini par avoir peur de ces hommes et de ces femmes fiers qui avaient massacré de plus en plus de ces bandits. Ils s'habillaient en blanc et se faisaient appeler "Les Chevaliers Roturiers". On entendait maintenant des rumeurs comme quoi on appelait cet homme qui avait rallié ce groupe: "Le Héro de Madigan". Mais contrairement à la plupart des histoires romantiques, celle-ci n'était pas faite pour durer. La femme, dont le nom est oublié depuis longtemps, a été assassinée en un seul combat par un Jarl Vanskerry. Depuis, l'homme n'a plus été le même, car c'est seulement après ce drame qu'il a compris qu'il ne s'était pas battu uniquement pour le peuple. Il s'était battu pour une vie de paix. Mais le combat n'apporte rien d'autre que la mort. Et c'est ainsi que l'homme qui s'appelait Sigismund Sinclair oublia ses idéaux, oublia les gens du commun et oublia la femme qu'il aimait autrefois. Mais il n'a pas oublié le meurtre dont il avait été la victime collatérale. C'était tout ce qu'il retenait. Était-il maintenant devenu lui aussi, un de ces monstres qu'il avait chassés pendant toutes ces années? Selon la légende, il continue d'errer dans les contrées, tuant quiconque correspond à sa vision du mal perverse. S'habillant en noir et non plus en blanc. La première fois que vous vous approcherez de Vezin, il vous racontera son histoire et lorsque Sigismund sera embauché dans sa nouvelle armée. Lorsqu'il sera engagé, il sera équipé d'une arbalète de siège ainsi que de carreaux équilibrés et de carreaux en acier, d'une grande épée de Ravenstern, Des bottes en cuir foncé, D'un manteau de mailles à bretelles foncées et d'un casque de Ravenstern. Il déteste Donavan (2) et Adonja (1). Il aime bien Sara the Fox (3): * (1) Commandant, Adonja est une fille arrogante qui pense que quelques raids avec une meute de Pilleurs ont fait d'elle un soldat. Elle portait encore des couches alors que je tuais des pilleurs Mystmountain, je suis tellement déçu de ne pas avoir rencontré son père avant qu'il ne l'ait engendrée! * (1): Rappelez-vous ce que je vais vous dire, elle partira une nuit, avec tout ce qui n'est pas cloué, et retournera directement dans ses montagnes, pour partager son butin avec son clan de voleurs. * (2): Commandant, cet homme Donavan est sur le point d'avoir son crâne fendu en deux, s'il continue à me donner des ordres pendant la bataille. Il est complètement incompétent, et je ne prends mes ordres que de vous! * (2): La prochaine fois qu'il parlera de flagellation en ma présence, il saura ce que flagellation veut dire. D'accord? Je vais le rayer comme un zèbre avec son propre fouet, puis mettre son fouet là où le soleil ne brille pas! * (3): Je tiens à vous dire, commandant, que Sara the Fox est aussi rusée qu'un 'Renard', je peux vous l'assurer. Elle est une véritable artiste, à plus d'un titre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. * Les chansons qu'elle compose sur les aventures de notre troupe sont très appréciées. Rien que de la regarder bouger est un vrai plaisir. J'ai peine à croire qu'elle puisse être à la fois une superbe femme et un sacré soldat, et tout ça dans un seul corps. Il est roturier avec une personnalité de bienfaiteur, lui donner le rang de seigneur lui permettra de recruter des recrues Fierdsvain de base: * 1-2 Recrues Fierdsvain * 1-3 Milicien Fierdsvain * 2-4 Milicien Entraîné Fierdsvain * 3-5 Tirailleur léger Fierdsvain * 2-5 Fantassin Léger Fierdsvain * 4-6 Archer Fierdsvain * 2-3 Hacher Fierdsvain * 2-4 Tirailleur Fierdsvain * 1-2 Hacher Armuré Fierdsvain * 2-3 Amazone Lancier Fierdsvain * 1-2 Chasseuse Fierdsvain * 1-2 Berserker Fierdsvain * 1-2 Tirailleur Lrd. Fierdsvain * 1-2 Huscarl Fierdsvain * 1-2 Noble Fierdsvain * 1-3 Guerrier Noble Fierdsvain * 1-2 Hersir Fierdsvain * 0-1 Valkyrie Vous pourrez l'engager pour 4000 denars. Lorsqu'il sera envoyé pour obtenir le droit de régner pour le joueur, les troupes qu'il pourra apporter à votre groupe seront des Chevaliers Fantassins Pendoriens, des Fine-lames Pendoriens et des Archers Armorés Pendoriens. Pour en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle fonctionnalité, vérifiez ici. Si vous avez Adonja dans votre groupe lors de l'envoi de Sigismund, Adonja s'y opposera, ainsi que Sigis s'opposera à ce que vous envoyez Adonja. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Sir Roland is the one chosen, he may give Rogue Blackheart Squire, Rogue Blackheart Knight or Hero Adventurer. To know more about this, check here. Une fois par semaine, le joueur peut demander à un compagnon des troupes. Si vous choisissez Sire Roland, il peut donner des Ecuyers Blackheart Renégats, des Chevaliers Renégats Blackheart ou des Aventuriers Héros. Pour en savoir plus à ce sujet, vérifiez ici.